


All Tied Up

by steelrunner



Series: Kinktober 2017 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom Keith (Voltron), F/M, Kinktober 2017, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Sub Allura (Voltron), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: It's amazing how little effort Keith needs to put Allura in her place.For Kinktober Day 23 - "Shibari"





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Keith gets to dom for his birthday, yay!

The ropes were nice. They felt soft and firm running through Keith’s hands, but not smooth enough to allow for any slippage, and with just the right tautness to make for good knots. Winding them over Allura’s limbs felt like some kind of ritual: wrist to wrist, neck to chest, arm to wrist. It made the experience of having her lying beneath him even more thrilling.

“Are you almost done?”

“Just stay still a little longer," Keith said, voice slowed with concentration. He tightened the last knot and sat back, admiring the network of silken rope across Allura's dark skin. When he ran a hand up her side, she strained against the ropes, shivering, and they exchanged a smile. “Don’t be too impatient now,” he added. “We have all night.”

Allura hummed in pleasure. “And what do you plan to do with me now that you have me all tied up?”

“You’ll see.” Keith laid a hand on her hip, spending one last moment drinking in the sight of his princess. Then, without warning, he grabbed her by the shoulder and flipped her over onto her stomach, dragging her a little farther down the bed as he did. Allura made a little sound of surprise, wiggling in indignation, but she barely had the leverage to hold her head upright, let alone move.

Keith grinned. “Still good there?”

“I’ll manage.” Allura’s voice was somewhat muffled, but teasing all the same. “I’m a little insulted you don’t want to see my face.”

“Like I said, we have all night.” Keith bent down to brush a lock of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. “And besides, you always make such pretty sounds for me - I’ll know if you’re enjoying it.”

Allura’s expression was brimming with anticipation, and Keith got back up, satisfied she didn’t need any adjustments. He grabbed the lube from the bedside table before he climbed on top of Allura. Her legs were bound to the knee, but that didn’t matter; Keith straddled the back of her thighs, sliding up so that he could push his cock against the crease of her ass. Allura let out a muted gasp as he took hold of the rope that ran between her thighs, moving it aside and pulling it tighter at the same time.

“Oh?” Keith repeated the motion. “You like that?”

“Y-you are such a wretched _tease_.” Regardless of her words, Allura kept shuddering with every tug, resistance lessening as she grew wetter and the rope slid easily against her pussy. Keith had knotted it just right to make it drag over her clit; the kind of delicate tease that would keep her on the edge for a long time. And while she was waiting…

Keith squirted some of the lube on his fingers, getting them nice and wet. “Just a warning - this might be a little cold.”

Allura let out a shocked noise when he pulled the rope aside to expose her asshole, one thumb carefully rubbing over it. Then she laughed shakily. “Leave it up to you to pick the dirtiest things…”

“I’m the dirty one?” Keith said, pushing his thumb inside so it sank past her rim, and began working it in and out. “You’re the one who’s so sensitive back here; weren’t you begging me for it a couple weeks ago?”

Her response to that was a frustrated snarl, but that didn’t make her any less pliant. He changed his thumb for one finger, then two, and it wasn’t long before he was fucking her steadily with three, loosening up that tight heat. He hadn’t been joking about her being sensitive either. Each crook and twist of his fingers made her whimper, not helped by him pulling on the cord now and then to remind her of where she wasn’t getting any attention. When he stopped to clean his hands and put on a condom, she actually _whined_ , feet thumping uselessly against the mattress.

Keith chuckled. He wrapped one hand around the joint of knots at the small of her back, using it as leverage while he braced the head of his cock against her hole. “Think you’re ready for it?”

“Yes!”

“Go on - show me you want it.”

Allura groaned in loud frustration. Her hips worked back against him uselessly, barely able to move. “ _Keith_ , p-please!”

It only took the littlest motion of his hips to get him sliding into her, the rim of her hole stretching wide around the girth of his cock. Keith hissed out a breath at the way she clamped down on him, and Allura’s moans and her little cries of _ohh!_ just urged him on more. When he was finally buried to the hilt she was trembling underneath him, and Keith leaned down to bury his face in the nape of her neck, rocking his hips as she squeezed around him. She was so perfect, Keith would have thought this was some kind of wet dream if he hadn’t been the one to put her in this position in the first place; his pretty, bound-up princess, completely at his mercy. 

Keith wasn’t sure if she’d call what he was planning do to her ‘mercy’, but he was sure she’d enjoy every moment of it regardless.


End file.
